


Bathtime

by juper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juper/pseuds/juper
Summary: Soro'zi sneaks up on Jancre in the bath.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> just me and my partner's ocs fuckin in the tub! been a while since i last published smut anywhere so go easy on me pls & thx
> 
> both characters use he/him; both are masc nb. jancre has a dick, soro'zi doesn't

The house was quiet as Jancre sunk into the bath. The air was somewhat cold down in the lower part of the house, so he was glad for the blissfully warm water he lowered himself into. Soro'zi was sleeping upstairs; Jancre had left his husband curled up in front of the fireplace while he bathed. He went about the usual task of cleaning his body, until… 'Ah,' he thought, 'always when my thoughts turn to you, my little moon.'  
As usual, the moment he'd thought about Soro'zi, his mind had begun to spiral into debauchery, memories of his husband's body adding to the heat starting to burn in his lower body. His cock was half-hard in his hand already, thumb rubbing under the head as he groaned in pleasure and let his eyes fall shut, leaning back in the water.

Soro'zi awoke with his usual yawn and long stretch, blearily looking around for his husband. He figured he was most likely in bed and hadn't wanted to wake him up- he smiled to himself, knowing that he wouldn't have wanted to be woken up anyway. With that in mind, he crept slowly downstairs to return the favour, keeping his steps light. He had only taken a few steps, however, before he heard an odd sort of soft grunt noise.  
'Is he awake?' He thought, still drowsy from his nap, and peered around the wall.

Jancre was lounging in the bath before him, one hand gripping the edge of the tub, the other stroking the shaft of his cock slowly, almost torturously slow if the tensing of his thighs was any indication. Soro'zi had to quickly dart his hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping, eyes wide, tail flickering with excitement. He could certainly use this to his advantage, and he grinned as he carefully snuck over to the bath, just watching for the moment.

Jancre was so desperately trying to thrust upward into his own hand, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had barely been in the water for a few minutes, and yet the wild fantasies of pinning down his husband and railing him so hard that-  
He cut off his thoughts with a gasp, opening his eye and seeing Soro'zi peeking over the tub, eyes clearly on his hand (or, rather, his cock) under the water.  
"Soro'zi?!" Jancre hurried to cover himself for a brief, panicked moment until he realised how foolish that was. By then, Soro'zi could likely picture Jancre's cock in his mind's eye clear as day, owing to how often he'd seen it already.  
"I- I thought you were asleep," A blush rose to Jancre's cheeks, his voice hinting ever so slightly at shame, as well as his nearly-overwhelming arousal. "Else I would have… invited you to join me." 

"Oh? Well… mind if I show up late?" Soro'zi's grin never faded as he spoke, and he knew as well as Jancre that the elezen was in no state to turn him away, cock throbbing as it was. So, before his husband had even raised his arms to welcome him in, the miqo'te was disrobing and climbing into the tub. Within moments they were tangled together in a heated embrace, grinding against each other, the water lapping at them as they grew ever more frantic.

"My dear moon- oh, I was thinking only of you, of… of taking you, so roughly," Jancre groaned, pulling away to break their kiss. "Please, let me show you."  
Soro'zi hummed, deliberately gliding his folds over Jancre's cock to tease him, delighting in the grunt he produced and the urgent jerk of his hips. He nodded, moving away, the bathwater rippling around him. He turned his head only to smirk at Jancre as he held onto the edge of the bath, bending himself over to present his backside to his husband.  
"Go on, then. You better make me feel good." His tail flicked on the word 'good', as if to emphasise it.  
The elezen was immediately behind him, cock teasing apart his folds, hands gripping his waist tightly. He leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear, breath tickling his fur and making the miqo'te's ears twitch.  
"You know I always do, my love." With that said, he pressed his hips forward, hilting half his cock inside Soro'zi with the first thrust, drawing a moan from both of them. The next slow thrust buried him fully, and then he was pounding as roughly as he'd promised, as roughly as he'd fantasised.

They were anything but quiet, water sloshing around their thighs as Jancre's thighs smacked Soro'zi's ass with each harsh thrust. Neither were holding their noises back, Soro'zi moaning when Jancre leaned down to bite his neck, Jancre groaning and crying out whenever his husband squeezed down tighter around his cock. Jancre had already been close when he entered Soro'zi, and the brief few minutes of fucking him over the tub had him desperate for release, but he was determined as always to make his husband cum first, and moved a hand down to rub at his clit frantically while pounding into him.  
"J-jancre!" Soro'zi practically yelped, his thighs tensing, tail thrashing about as much as it could, pinned between their bodies somewhat. "Please! Mm- don't stop!" He could feel himself getting close to his own orgasm, Jancre's cock hitting just the right spot inside him at that angle. A few more rough, harsh thrusts into him and he was pushed over the edge, moaning as he climaxed, feeling his husband's hips slam against him just twice more before he stilled, the elezen groaning and digging in his nails to hold the two of them close together.

They kept still for a while, Soro'zi holding onto the tub and Jancre holding them both up. Only when his cock softened inside Soro'zi did Jancre pull away, making sure his husband was set down gently in the water.  
After a long pause, Soro'zi spoke first.  
"That was good," he said, still a little out of breath. "But I hope you don't think we're done."  
Jancre was already standing, stretching his limbs and reaching for a towel to dry off. "By no means. You were sleeping not longer than a quarter bell ago. I should think you are well-rested enough for at least another two rounds."


End file.
